Death Becomes Her
by Cora Sinclair
Summary: All humans die. Whether they are a normal human or a great wizard, all humans die. Nicholas St. North was no exception.
1. Her

Author's Note: This story is a strange combination of the books and movie. I loved the relationship between North and Jack. It was touching and I wanted to expand on that. Now I could go on and on about how much I loved their relationship but I should mention that the pairings for this story will be Sandy/Tooth and eventually North/Oc. There will be some interaction between Jack and Bunnymund that if you squint hard enough could be construed as romantic. I am not experienced enough to write a romantic relationship between Jack and Bunnymund. I feel that if I tried then they might seem out of character. Pitch will, of course, be included. I loved his snarky attitude and that little dance he did in the movie? I was in hysterics.

The months following the battle against Pitch, Jack Frost's life changed dramatically. North, upon hearing that Jack had no home to call his own, insisted upon the winter spirit that he stay in Santoff Claussen. Jack did not want to be a burden on North and gave excuse after flimsy excuse not to stay. Eventually, the excuses melted away and Jack found himself living fulltime at North's place. It was strange to suddenly live in a place that was always bustling with activity but Jack grew to love it. North was more than accommodating and became Jack's closest friend. However, it was one evening, close to Halloween that their relationship suddenly changed. North was busy in his workshop and Jack was hanging out with him, eagerly talking about the fun day he had had with Jamie.

"-then we went to the lake and we had a snowball tournament mixed with ice skating." He said happily

North huffed at the mention of that lake. He knew what had happened at that lake three hundred years ago and the idea of a much younger Jack dying there, made him more than uncomfortable.

"Be careful." North said gruffly, "Ice can break. You could be hurt."

Jack rolled his eyes over dramatically, "Alright dad, I will." The words tumbled out of Jack before he even realized what he was saying

North nearly dropped the toy he was working on in shock. Jack was fumbling with his staff and mumbled out an apology but there was no need for an apology. Jack could never quite know how much that one word meant to him. When he was a younger, North use to dream that one day he might have a family but like many things in his life it didn't work out.

"I didn't- I mean North-" Jack looked like he had been backed into a corner, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

In one swoop, North had the younger Guardian in one of the warmest bear hugs he had ever given. It was amazing how many emotions could be translated through a single hug but the one that Jack knew instantly was that he was loved and that North was proud to call him son.

As Christmas neared, Jack felt more like North's son. He helped out around the workshop and even invented a few new toys. The others were happy to see that Jack had adjusted well to Guardian life and for a moment, everything in the world seemed perfect and it was until Christmas Eve. Life at Santoff Claussen became hectic. North wanted to make sure that this Christmas was extra special. He wanted to see the lights on the globe shining brightly.

"Can I help you deliver toys?" Jack asked excitedly, "Think about it-the kids wake up, they see their toys and then it starts snowing! It'll be a white Christmas!"

"I like it Jack! But more snow and Bunny will be hopping mad." North laughed merrily, "Is joke!" he slapped Jack on his back in a fatherly manner.

Jack laughed weakly, "Yeah got it…so I can come with you?" He whipped out the puppy dog eyes but North had developed an immunity to their use.

"Nyet. You might be Guardian but still child. I do not come for children who are awake."

"Oh come on…" Jack floated through the air with ease, accidently freezing a few of the elves, "I promise I'll be good."

North raised an eyebrow as he held up one of the several frozen elves as evidence. Jack laughed awkwardly, "That doesn't mean anything besides, what if you run into a blizzard or something? I could help."

"Undoubtedly so Jack but eh children sleeping while I do rounds is tradition. Is like you nipping at nose, no?"

Jack twirled his staff, "Yeah I guess so…" he was unable to hide his disappointment.

"Tell you what. When I come back, we invite the others here and host party."

"Like a real Christmas party? With gifts and everything?"

"Why not? It will be fun!"

Jack flipped in the air, "Yes! I'm gonna go tell the guys and-" he stopped and doubled back, "Wait you're still gonna be here when I get back, right?"

It was getting close to North's take off time and Jack didn't want to miss it, "Hmm, maybe. The reindeer need rest and sleigh needs to be worked on one more time….possibly still be here, if you hurry."

Jack took off like a shot. North laughed at seeing his enthusiasm over a party. For years, North had attempted to get the Guardians together for a Christmas party but had no luck. However, this year was different and he had Jack on his side. His laughter quickly faded as a dull pain shot through his body. North steadied himself on his desk. All of his youthful energy had been sapped from him. He hadn't felt this bad since Pitch's attack. The pain left him as quickly as it came. North was left feeling puzzled but did not let the solitary incident get him down. It was too close to his takeoff time to suddenly put everything on break. He threw on his coat and hat and left to finish up the preparations. For the rest of the night, North did not experience any more of those sudden pains. When it came to takeoff for the night, everything seemed to be normal and Jack was in the driver's seat of the sleigh.

"What is this?" asked North

Jack smiled cheekily, "I thought that since I can't come with you, I could at least be here for the takeoff?"

"Da." North pushed Jack over to the back of the sleigh and gripped the reins tightly, "What did they others say about party?"

The reindeer kicked and bucked. They began to gain speed as they took off.

"They're all coming!" Jack threw his hands in the air as the came upon the loop-de-loops, "WOO-HOO!"

The sleigh came to mouth of the ice tunnel were flying through the air.

"That is great! I'll see you when I get back!"

"See ya Dad!" Jack hopped off the sleigh and waved to his father figure as the wind caught him

"Goodbye son!" North threw a snow globe and disappeared.

Jack and North's nights were very different the minute North had taken off. Jack had lounged about the workshop. He was trying to find a way to stop his boredom. The idea of the Guardians getting together and having a real party was exciting and being stuck alone in Santoff Claussen was well boring and lonely. He supposed that he could have left, maybe gone to Burgess for a while but he didn't want to still be up by the time North got back. He scowled. Floating through the workshop, Jack spied a trail of golden sand. Following it, Jack found Sandy standing next to the fireplace sipping eggnog.

"Hey Sandy." Greeted Jack, "What are you doing here?"

Sandy provided a series of pictures which could be translated to "My job" and "Why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Couldn't sleep." Replied Jack, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Sandy nodded wisely but his next pictures said, "North will be upset if he finds you're not in bed."

"So you came here to put me to sleep?"

He shook his head causing a few grains of dreamsand to knock out a few elves. Sandy explained that he and North have had an arrangement for the past couple hundred years. North provides wonder to the children who have wondrous dreams. The better the wonder and happiness the more creative he got to be with his dreamsand. When North gets back from his rounds, he is usually exhausted and in return for providing such wonder, he would give North some special dreamsand that would put the whoever was hit with it to be put into a deep sleep but would awake feeling refreshed.

"Huh. Didn't know you guys did favors for each other."

No pictures were needed. Sandy's smile meant that he would do anything for his friends. Providing a good night's sleep was the least that he could do. But North would need more than special dreamsand to recover from his rounds this time. The mysterious pains would come and attack him when he least expected it. Three times it nearly sent him tumbling off of the sleigh. When the fourth pain attack happened, North could barely move. He coughed and wheezed. The pain would not go away this time. North sent a quizzical look to Manny but Manny had nothing to say. He didn't know what was happening. It was troubling.

By the time, North finished his rounds, his breath was shallow and he was using his swords to support himself. The yetis were worried and asked if anything wrong but he lied and said that he had caught himself going down the chimney and injured his leg. When the yetis pursued the matter further, North brushed them aside saying that he was needed somewhere else. Entering the workshop, North saw Sandy downing a few more glasses of eggnog. The sandman smiled cheerfully at North but instantly became worried when he saw how North was now using his swords.

"Chimney accident." He explained, not wanting to use anymore of his waning strength

Sandy was skeptical but kept his opinion to himself.

"Is Jack asleep?" North asked as he hobbled to his bedroom

Sandy nodded and explained how excited their youngest Guardian was for the party tomorrow. North, at any other time, would have loved to talk but he didn't have it in him. Tossing his coat and hat aside and kicking off his boots, North was ready for bed. He had no plans into changing into his sleepwear. It had been enough of a chore to take off his boots. Sandy's was growing worried by the minute but North ignored him.

"Alright Sandy, hit me." Yawned North

Sandy whipped up his special dreamsand. It glowed more brightly than the normal kind. He whirled into a tight ball and shot it at North's face. The Guardian of Wonder went down instantly. Sandy nodded to himself at a job well done and floated away to finish his duties and maybe get some sleep of his own. As Sandy left, another spirit made her way into Santoff Claussen.

She slid through the shadows and hid in the cracks and crevasses of the workshop. Pitch was not the only spirit who could travel through the shadows. The darkness was her domain too. She stood at full height getting ever closer to her destination. As she tread silently, she trembled with an uncharacteristic show of interest and uneasiness. What she was undertaking in the hallowed halls of Santoff Claussen had never been done before. Her mere presence, her intentions, in the stronghold of the Guardians was a violation of the basic laws of spirit-hood. She heard footfalls and the jingling of bells. She was quick to hide herself from any prying or suspicious eyes. It was an elf. She rolled her eyes at herself. She was the most feared spirit and yet she had been spooked by an elf. She came out of her hiding spot and continued on with her journey. She was unfamiliar with the surroundings and though she knew where she was going, the magic that floated through the air was throwing her off.

Nevertheless, she persevered and she eventually found the room. She hesitantly slipped through the door. She did not want to do this but she had no choice. Her duty was one of the grimmest. Her anxiety was at an all-time high. Moonlight poured into the room but when she entered it slowly faded away. Soon it became pitch black inside. The moon was covered up by clouds but Manny was desperately trying to shine again. When his friends slept, Manny was their protector and he was failing.

Soft snoring emitted from the sleeping figure that was Nicholas St. North. He was in a deep sleep as evident by the sandman's handiwork over his head. She felt a pain in her heart. He was dreaming of the happy children, who saw the wonder of Christmas morning when they woke. The sheer excitement that the tiny sand children's faces held filled her with self-loathing. She held back a sob but it had to be done. She pulled back her hood revealing her soft red hair and her dark blue eyes that could shame the oceans.

Her name was Moira.

She was Death.

Like all spirits, she had her part to play but it had been an eternity since she was out in the field. She sent pieces of herself to do the dirty work for her while she stayed back in her lair to count and organize the souls that she collected. It wasn't a glamorous job nor was it rewarding as giving dreams or collecting teeth but it needed to be done. Moira sat down on a tiny space that was available on North's bed.

Moira pursed her lips together, prepared to do her job when the door creaked opened. She dived into the shadows and watched curiously to see who had interrupted her work. It was a boy who appeared to be in his teens. He had snow white hair and wore a blue hoodie. He peaked in allowing only the tiniest sliver of light into the dark room.

"Dad's home." He whispered excitedly and with that he quietly closed the door

Moira emerged from the shadows. Her heart was breaking. She wasn't robbing the world's children of a kind man but a boy of his father as well. Moira hated her job but there was no going around it. She didn't get to decide when it was a person's time to go. Moira brushed away a few stray hairs off North's brow. She pressed her pursed her lips together once more ready to get it all over with when she decided that the death of a spirit who was so beloved deserved to feel a true kiss from her. It was a small perk of being Death. While her kisses killed, it was a guarantee that they would receive best kiss of their life.

Moira pressed her lips against North's. He awoke from his sleep and caught sight of the beauty who was kissing him but it was too late to call out for help or to even fight back. His body seized only for a brief moment before relaxing. When Moira broke the kiss, she held back her tears. She was shaken to her core. Never, had anyone ever made eye contact with her during one of her kisses. North shuddered his last breath and then he was gone.

Nicholas St. North was dead.

She had seen what it looked like when the light left a person's eyes and it sickened her. The dream sand that gave North such happy dreams withered and died. Pulling up her hood, Moira quickly opened up North's bedroom window. Her mode of transportation, six black swans pulling her carriage, came swiftly.

With one last fleeting look of despair at the shell of North, Moira hopped into her carriage and left. The cloud coverage went away and Manny sent down his moonbeams. The tiny beams of light ricocheted inside of the room, dispelling the darkness. The moonbeams shot back to Manny reporting everything. Not since Pitch had crawled out of his lair did Manny feel such dread.

Author's Note: Please review. I want to know what you all think.


	2. Sand

Authors' Note: My heart soared when I saw that I got three reviews. Anyway, important announcement, if you are reading the books then huge spoiler alert! This story will contain material from book four as well as the other books. Please remember that this story is a weird combination of the movie and books. Now onto the reviews.

iamgoku: Thank you for being the first reviewer. I also see Tooth acting very motherly towards Jack. I don't know why but I got more of the mother vibe from her than the love interest vibe.

The Red Dove: Hey good to hear from you again. I didn't know you read this fandom.

November27: I apologize to you for how badly I wrote North's death scene. It's been so long since I've written any fan fiction. I'm still rusty at this so please forgive me. I hope that you will continue to read the next chapter and review.

Sanderson Mansnoozie was the oldest of the Guardians. He was one of the most ancient of spirits and yet he still managed to find joy in his work. Creating dreams for the world's children was his happiness but tonight his happiness was cut short. A moonbeam had found him over in Hawaii and told him off terrifying tales of a dead spirit. Fun fact about moonbeams, they don't always get the message through. Sandy was understandably confused and looked to Manny for guidance but he was blocked by the clouds. Sandy, just like Manny, felt the same dread and made his way to Santoff Claussen to speak to North. If solo communications from Manny failed then trying to contact him at North's workshop would be their best bet.

Upon arriving at Santoff Claussen, Sandy was greeted by North's yetis and elves. Sandy indicated to them that he wished to speak to North but the yetis refused. They told Sandy that North had finished his rounds and deserved the deep sleep that he himself had bestowed upon the toymaker. Sandy saw no point in arguing any further and left the workshop but he did not leave Santoff Claussen. It was not the first time Sandy had to go through a window to get inside a bedroom. The dream giver thought that it would be easy finding North's room but it proved more difficult than he thought. The trail of dreamsand that should have been there wasn't. Sandy's fear grew. He found the right window but all the dreamsand was gone and North's breath was still. The fear that had been silently growing had been realized.

He closed North's eyes and brought the bed sheets over North's face. He deserved to have dignity in death. A million emotions floated through the sandman's mind. He wanted time to mourn, he wanted to fight, he wanted to scream but no, he calmed himself and prepared for the chaotic morning that would come from North's death. Making haste, Sandy went to the workshop and called out to his fellow Guardians. The Aurora Borealis shot through the sky and Sandy knew that it was only a matter of time before the others arrived. The sandman's next thoughts were of Jack. The younger spirit had been depressed at his "death" and Sandy couldn't imagine how Jack might react when he found out North was dead.

Sandy's next move was purely out of love and concern for Jack. Sneaking into Jack's room, Sandy pulled out his special dreamsand. Jack stirred but fell peacefully back to sleep when the sand hit him. He smiled to himself seeing that it was a job well done but once again, his happiness was cut short. Sandy saw what Jack was dreaming about. It was of the Christmas party he was so eager to happen and North was there. Sleep was a wonderful thing but sometimes, it was only prolonging the inevitable. The sandman heard noises coming from the main workshop.

"Oi! North! Where are ya?" That was Bunnymund.

"North? Hello?" Toothania's lovely voice floated through the air.

"Seriously mate, I don't want to have this conversation again. What part of perishables don't you get?"

He flew to his fellow Guardians and waved mournfully to them.

"Hi Sandy!" Toothania beamed when she saw him and brought him into a close hug. This was a newly formed habit for Tooth ever since he "died" and it was one Sandy fully supported. Toothania's hugs always made one remember how much they were loved. "Have you seen North? It's not like him to not be here." She then laughed, "I think that you might have done too good a job putting him to sleep."

Sandy sighed heavily and very carefully his pictures showed North but permanently sleeping.

"You're not making sense." Said Bunnymund, "Where's North?"

He tried again and again to make his pictures show what had happened to the Guardian of Wonder but it wasn't getting through. At the end of his rope and receiving no help from Manny, Sandy finally spelled it out for them. In bright big letters, the words "NORTH IS DEAD" filled the workshop. Bunnymund and Toothania gasped in shock and immediately dismissed it.

"That's impossible." Bunnymund pointed to the globe. All the believers' lights were shining brightly, "See that? We're all fine. I mean if North was-" He couldn't bring himself to say it, "-then we would have felt our powers going away."

Sandy rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Tooth flitted towards Sandy, "Are you sure that he isn't…well asleep?"

With a heavy heart, Sandy brought them to North's room but when they arrive, Bunnymund and Toothania were hesitant to go inside. Sandy motioned them in and timidly stepped inside. Toothania placed her hands over her heart. It was beating so loud she was sure that everyone could hear it.

Bunnymund chuckled tensely, "This is a sick joke guys." He went up to North's body, "Really sick. You're gonna make frostbite-"Touching North's hand, he knew that this wasn't a joke.

"Oh no…" Tears were quickly forming in Toothania's eyes. Sandy pulled her into a hug. It wasn't much but it was all he could think of.

Bunnymund brought a paw over his face and was taking in deep breaths. He couldn't believe this was happening. "H-How? How is this possible?" He kept thinking of the lights on the globe. This shouldn't have happened. It was Christmas Eve, there were thousands of millions of kids who's beliefs were strong. This was nothing close to last Easter. Bunnymund's eyes widen and he could have kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"It's Pitch Black. He's done this."

"Pitch?" Toothania broke her and Sandy's hug and flitted again, "How?"

"I don't know but who else?" he asked angrily. Bunnymund glanced over to North's body and shuddered, "Who else would try to hurt us?"

"You died." Tooth said forlornly to Sandy, "But you came back. How do we bring North back?"

Sandy explained that he didn't die, he was merely corrupted. When Jamie and his friends touched the nightmare sand and believed it helped bring him back. Being corrupted and dying were too very different things. Toothania fluttered in a tizzy to the point where she became a blur. Sandy watched her flit back and forth and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something very strange. Next to North's there was a tiny speck of sand. Sandy knew that it was sand. It was his thing! But the sand was very strange indeed. It was bright blue! He had seen this kind of sand before but couldn't remember where. He brought it to Bunnymund and Tooth's attention.

"Is it Pitch's?" asked Tooth

Sandy shrugged and his pictures showed that this was nothing close to Pitch's nightmare sand. Their investigation was interrupted when they felt a chill through the air. It was Jack. He was up already. The special dreamsand was nothing compared to Jack's childlike excitement. The Guardians rushed to the workshop where they were greeted by an equally surprised Jack.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he smiled

They froze on the spot when they saw the winter spirit. They didn't know how to tell him.

"Whoa, who died?" Jack joked seeing how tense they all were.

His fellows Guardians looked uneasily to each other. Bunnymund hopped over to Jack and laid a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"Mate there's no easy way to say this."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly, "Pitch is back, isn't he?"

"No-" Bunnymund paused and looked to Sandy and Tooth who were just as clueless as him, "Well maybe. We're not sure."

"Is Jamie okay?" his heart began to race, "Cause if that second rate boogeyman has done anything, I'll-"

"Whoa, easy there, steady Jack." The winter guardian had begun to float off the ground ready to charge into battle, "I-It's not the kids. It's North."

Jack floated back down to the ground. His eyes were wide with fear, "What's wrong with North?"

Tooth floated over to Jack, "Sweetie, North died last night."

Jack felt like his staff had been broken all over again. "What do you mean he died? I saw him last night! He was dreaming and-and he's not dead! Dad isn't dead!"

"Jack-" Tooth reached out to him but he pulled away. Jack went racing to North's room but was blocked entry by the yetis.

"Let me through!" he demanded, "Dad! Dad!"

Bunnymund held Jack back, "Calm down frostbite! He can't-he's gone, alright?"

The winter spirit was destroyed. Bunnymund held Jack as he sobbed into his chest. He knew how Jack felt. Bunnymund was no stranger to loss. So he would do for Jack what no had done for him, to allow Jack to lean on him and cry.

"I'm so sorry frostbite."

Jack's breaths were uneven. He stifled his sobs. "Ho-How?" Jack didn't want to know but he had to.

"He died in his sleep." Said Tooth

"But _how_?" stressed Jack, "He's a Guardian. He's immortal."

"Um…not exactly Jack." Murmured Tooth

"What do you mean?" he asked wiping away his tears

Sandy's pictures showed Jack that when North first became a Guardian he was still human and as the years went on, he simply used magic to keep himself youthful.

"So what do we do now?" said Jack

"We go after Pitch and we make him pay." Said Bunnymund determinedly

Sandy raised red flags. He remembered where he had seen this sand before. Using his dreamsand, he created a silhouette of a woman wearing a hood. Bunnymund and Tooth gasped and looked at Sandy in shock.

"Are you sure mate?"

Sandy nodded.

"Who is that?" Jack asked

"That Jack," said Toothania shakily, "is Death."

"And we're going to have a little chat with her." Said Bunnymund darkly

Author's Note: Next the Guardians will be storming Moira's lair! Again please review. I want to know what you guys think.


	3. Moira

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I really want to know what you guys think of Moira. I am terrified that I made her a Mary-Sue.

LBIGreyhound13: Poor Jack indeed. I'm glad you like the take on North immortality, I thought that it might not be well received. Jack is going to have mixed feelings towards Death. I mean she did kill North after all.

November27: I hope you like this chapter.

The Red Dove: I'm so happy that you thought it was sad. I thought it was kinda corny. Moira is an ally here. She's just a poor spirit who got caught up in everything.

Down in the center of the Earth, Moira, the spirit of Death, sat on her throne. She was in a bad mood. She was being consumed by guilt. Moira ran her hands through her flaming red hair. She wished that she hadn't been the one to take that man's soul but he was important and it had been forever since she had left the lair. Out of the darkness in her dimly lit lair, one of her fairies came to her. It spoke in a tiny little voice and whispered that there was something in the lair that it had never seen before. Curious, Moira left her throne and went to the main hall. In the center of the main hall, there was a flower. Moira gasped, she had never seen anything quite so beautiful before in her life. Nothing ever grew in her lair and Moira new that this flower was to be treasured. Hesitantly, Moira bent down and plucked the flower from the ground. She was so scared that it would die in her grasp but the flower remained alive. Moira giggled to herself. It was amazing how one small delicate flower could provide such hope-Moira gasped. She had just walked into a trap. Ice and golden sand surrounded her. In a matter of seconds she was encased and couldn't move a muscle.

"Hey!"

"Quiet!" said a voice with a distinct Australian accent

Moira peered into the darkness and saw a hummingbird like fairy, a short man made entirely of golden sand, a rabbit who walked like a man, and a teenage boy who carried a staff. It was the beginning of a weird morning.

"Um…hello?" Moira said, "Who are you people?"

"The Guardians of Childhood." Said the fairy

The short man made out of golden sand introduced himself and his friends.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Moira said with a smile, "But why are you here?"

"You killed him." Said Jack coldly

"Could you be more specific?" asked Moira, "Half of my workload is men."

"My dad." Sneered Jack, "Nicholas St. North!" he clarified

"Oh…" This was awkward. Seriously, what was more embarrassing than collecting someone soul and- then it hit her, "Oh! You-You're his son! I can see the family resemblance now." She smiled sorrowfully, "You have his eyes."

Moira broke free from the ice and sand that bound her. She was in her domain and her powers were unmatched by the Guardians. The Guardians were prepared for any attack that she might throw at them. But they were surprised to see that she merely summoned her throne and sat down folding her hands neatly in her lap.

"I am so sorry for you loss." She was sincere, "I wish that I could have given you some sort of notice so that you could spend his final moments with him but," she sighed heavily, "the rules, you know?"

Jack stared at her. He was dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?"

"Death is not a laughing matter." Moira replied, her face stern

Neither Jack nor any of the Guardians knew what to say. Sandy stepped forward and motioned to Moira that she had made a mistake. She squirmed uncomfortably in her throne.

"I know that it seems like that." Moira said softly, "But it isn't me who gets to decide." She gestured to a giant glass diamond in a point cut that hung like a chandelier in her lair. The glass diamond was filled with bright blue sand that poured onto a table. Millions of Moira's fairies flew to the table, picked up a grain of sand, and disappeared into the darkness to collect the souls.

"My diamond tells me know who is next. I didn't want to believe that it was his time either but," Moira sighed again, "He is-was a mortal and I have to do my job."

"No." said Tooth, "You're wrong. North might have been mortal but he was a Guardian. He's dedicated his life to the children!"

"Bring him back." Bunny threatened, "Bring him back now."

"I would love to but I can't." she said sadly, "The rules bound me not to."

"Y-You can't bring him back?" Jack said quietly

Moira's heart was breaking again. Those big blue eye, so much like his father's, it made it hard to resist.

"Look, I can't bring him back but how about I make you a deal with you?" she stuck out her hand

"What kind of deal?" Jack asked curiously

Sandy furiously shook warning signs in front of Jack's face.

"Jack don't do it. She's Death! She probably wants your soul!"

"Tooth is right mate, best not to do it."

Jack looked at Moira and at her hand. He shook it, "Deal."

Sandy face-palmed while Bunnymund and Tooth let out pained cries at how headstrong their youngest Guardian was.

"Jack!"

"Ya didn't even ask what the deal was ya gumby!"

Fear coursed through him but he did his best not to show it to Moira.

"What's the deal?" he nervously asked

Moira chuckled embarrassedly, "Oh, I dunno…oh!" She clapped her hands excitedly together, "How about you spend an hour with me?"

"An hour?"

She nodded, "Yes an hour every week.

"Doing what?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Anything you want! We could talk, play games." Her eyes lit up with excitement, "I heard about this one game where someone hides and people go and find them. How fun does that sound? You can pick the day and time if you want and in return, I will allow to have you unlimited access to North's soul. You can talk to him whenever you want to."

"What? Really?" he asked excitedly

The others thought that it was too good to be true.

"That's it?" Tooth said suspiciously, "No strings attached? You're not going to steal his soul or set off an eternal winter?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Moira held up her hands in defense, "I could never do those kinds of deals! It's against my moral code! I'm not the vengeful type besides the rules will not allow it."

"C-Could we see him now?" Jack asked, "To say hello?"

Moira shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not. I mean if you all are okay with that." She said to the other Guardians

Sandy, acting as the spokesperson of the Guardians, nodded and away they went.

Moira was giddy to finally have company but as Jack noticed that she looked like she was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm-mm." she nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"Your face it's kinda weird looking."

"Jack!" Tooth reprimanded

"Not like that!" he explained

"I'm Death." Moira said awkwardly, "No one is ever happy to see me." She patted Jack on the shoulder, "It's very nice to see meet you all even if it's under unfortunate circumstances."

They walked down a tall black hallway. There were no pictures and Jack noticed that Moira's lair was devoid of any personal touch. There weren't even lights. Sandy had to light their way with his sand.

"Not much of a decorator, are ya?" said Bunnymund

"Eh-no. Fashion changes too fast for me to keep up. I don't even know how I would spruce up the place."

"Some pictures would be nice." Suggested Tooth, "Maybe a mural?" She thought of her own paintings back at her palace

"Of me bringing death to the people of the world?"

"How about a potted plant or flowers? That would be a way to brighten up your home." Nodded Bunnymund

"Nothing ever grows here." Explained Moira, "It all dies."

Sandy indicated that lights would be a great first place to start.

"Well said sandman." Moira laughed lightly

Jack chuckled and he found that he couldn't take his eyes off Moira. It was that she was drop dead gorgeous but that she as highly unusual. He never thought that Death would be like this. He always thought that Death would be a walking skeleton. Instead, she was incredibly friendly and hospitable but she did wear the black flowing robe.

"So what's it like being…you know?"

Moira bit her lower lip. "It's complicated and very lonely." She said sadly

"When was the last time you had company?" asked Bunnymund

"Oh geez…I don't know." Moira replied, "I spoke to Father Time," she glanced to Jack, "Ombric as you probably know him."

"Ombric?" Jack questioned

"He was North's teacher." Said Tooth, "He invented time, gravity, and bouncing balls."

"Yeah, and taught North all of his magic and then some." Explained Bunnymund, "Haven't seen Ombric in a while. Not since what?" He looked to Sandy and Tooth, "Since the first battle we fought against Pitch?"

Sandy nodded. That was the last time he remembered seeing Ombric.

"What's the old man been up to?" Bunnymund asked

"I couldn't tell you. We spoke during the last black plague. It wasn't exactly a pleasure meeting but he was very nice to me and he seemed to be doing well. He talked about raising Atlantis from its depths."

"That's good to hear." Said Tooth who was still wary of Death, "Have you talked to anyone else?"

"Uh Mother Nature? It's been so long, but I recall that it was shortly before Mount Vesuvius erupted. She was polite enough to let me know that I would be busy for the next couple of days."

"Whoa. What's Mother Nature like?" asked Jack curiously

Moira frowned, "She's very beautiful but very troubled. She hasn't had the easiest life." She sighed, "The poor girl. I knew her when she first started her gig. She can be very sweet and loving but if you catch her off season well…you'll most likely end up down here."

"Bit of a hot head, eh?" said Bunnymund

"You have no idea but what's it like to be a Guardian? It must be fun bringing joy to people."

"It is." Grinned Jack, "In fact, I'm the Guardian of Fun." He said proudly

"And what do you do?" Moira asked eagerly

"Snow days, schools closures, everything fun about winter put into one snowflake." Jack leaned towards her and loudly whispered, "All Bunny does is sends eggs."

"Hey! I heard that frostbite."

Moira laughed, "How cute! You have a nickname!" she began to jog ahead of Sandy, "Come on, we're almost there."

Moira led them to a long stretching hallway. In the hallway, there were millions of drawers that glowed from the bright blue from the sand. The hallway went on forever.

"What is this?" asked Tooth

"This my Guardians of Childhood, is the Hall of Lives. If you ever lived or died then you have a drawer here." Said Moira gesturing to all the drawers, "This is where you go after you die. My fairies and I place your soul in here and you live out whatever your version of the afterlife that you desire."

Sandy let out a low whistle.

"You have everyone one here?" Tooth said in amazement

"Yes. If you have lost someone dear then feel free to drop by sometime and I'll summon their souls for you to talk." Moira offered, "Now let's see….Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas…North was his last name, right?"

"Yes." Said Jack, "Nicholas St. North."

Moira snapped her fingers and the glowing drawers whizzed past them. They drawers kept going and going until Moira snapped her fingers again. In front of Moira, there was a drawer that looked like all the others except that it was not glowing. Moira gasped and practically ripped the drawer out of the wall. She shook out the contents but there was nothing inside. Moira was having a panic attack. Sandy showed her a picture to ask if she was okay.

"N-No. I'm not. North-North's soul isn't here! It's not in it's right place. It's gone!" she was on the verge of tears

An exclamation point then a question mark raised above Sandy's head.

"I don't know! I put his soul in his drawer myself! I-I don't-"

"Could you have left it somewhere?" asked Bunnymund anxiously

"I don't know." Moira said hopelessly, "Maybe in my carriage? Follow me!"

Moira led the way to her carriage. It was located in an equally dark part of her lair. She gave a sharp whistle calling forth her swans but all she got in return were her swan screeching and squawking. She went to her cherished swans and was horrified at what she saw. Her swan's wings were plucked of all their beautiful feathers.

"Oh!" Moira sobbed, "My swans! My babies!" She ran to her beloved pets who squawked feebly, "Oh, are you okay?" she asked tearfully

They honked and told her who they bravely put up a fight but were overpowered by a mysterious assailant.

"Don't you worry." Moira said sweetly, "Mommy will get whoever did this."

"I thought that vengeance wasn't your thing." Said Tooth alarmed at how quickly Moira took to anger

"It isn't." Moira said bitterly, "But my swans are all I have! They didn't deserve this!" She petted her swans lovingly, "Who would do this to my pets?"

"Pitch Black." Said Jack darkly

Moira sniffled, "Who?"

"The boogeyman." Said Tooth

"But why would he-"

Bunnymund spoke up, "He's probably the one who sent you after North's soul and now that he's gotten it, he's making sure you can't go after him."

"B-But my swans aren't my only mode of transportation. I use to fly everywhere before I got my them."

Sandy's pictures showed that Pitch doesn't know that.

Moira was incapable of swearing at this point, "Gosh dang it to heck!" She ran her hands through her hair and turned to the Guardians, "Please, please let me come with you. I want to make him pain for what's he done."

Tooth fluttered to Death, "We can't. This is Guardian business."

"Maybe but if what you all say is true then Pitch had tampered with the balance of life and death and I can't abide by that. Please! Allow me to make amends and help you. I want to help."

Author's Note: Will the Guardians allow Moira to join them and what does Pitch want with North's soul? Please review and let me know what you think of Moira.


End file.
